


Kept in Leather

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Athos gets his boy a present.





	Kept in Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).

Athos was anxious as he waited for Aramis to come out of the shower. He always was when he got something new for his boy. Even when he knew it was something Aramis wanted, he still worried a bit when first presenting it to him, worrying that he was finally stepping over a line. He knew that was foolish. Even if he did somehow manage to offend or upset his lover Aramis would simply tell him. They were not just Dom and sub. They were lovers. Partners. Friends. Those things came first and they always would. 

When Aramis came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to the sight of Athos sitting expectantly on the couch he felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. Athos only ever looked like that when he had a surprise for him. Granted, the last surprise had consisted of being thoroughly fucked by a dildo while Athos sat in a conference call but still. Athos confessed afterwards that he’d kept his mic on mute so as not to accidentally out him. Aramis had been grateful but had told him that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to play like that again. Athos, of course, had understood and had promised to never attempt something like that without talking to him about it first. That was one of the things Aramis loved about his Dom so much, that he could be honest with him and trust him not to let him fall.

Athos took in the sight of his lover fresh from the shower and felt his cock stir. Aramis was always beautiful but like this, still damp and barely covered, his hair wild and untamed as it framed his face, he looked like a god. Or a fallen angel. That this man would bow his head to him left him with a feeling he could not put a name to. It wasn’t pride. It transcended pride. Nor was it possessiveness. He knew Aramis was his, heart and soul. Whatever the feeling, it made his heart swell so much at times that it felt as if it would burst right out of his chest.

“Should I be worried?” Aramis asked as he slowly approached the couch. 

“No,” Athos smiled softly. “This surprise is just for you. I… I hope you like it.”

“I cherish everything you give me,” Aramis said as he sat down beside him.

“Well then,” Athos said and reached down beside the sofa. Lifting up a large white box, he handed it to Aramis. 

Aramis took it with a smile, surprised at how heavy it was. Setting it on the sofa between them, he opened the lid and let out a gasp of surprise. His eyes went to his lover for a second but were quickly drawn back to the contents of the box. Reverently, he reached out and let his fingers trail over the supple leather. It was as soft as it looked and the thought of wearing it made him ache. 

“Why don’t you take it out?” Athos suggested. He could see how affected his lover was from just the sight of his gift. Considering how Aramis had reacted to the sight of the various leather suits in the shop they had visited, he wasn’t surprised. The longing his lover had been unable to contain had made Athos determined to see that this particular want was met to the fullest. 

Carefully, Aramis drew the leather outfit from the box. He breathed deeply as he did, taking in the rich scent of the leather. It was a deep black, soft and supple in his hands. It was one piece, meant to cover him completely from neck to ankles. He took note of a matching hood lying in the bottom of the box but ignored it for the time being. 

The suit itself was covered in bright silver snaps. They ran up and down the length of the arms and legs, as did eyelets that he imagined were to allow Athos to tether or bind him in some way. There were snaps all along the crotch as well. From what he could see, they ran all the way up the back, allowing Athos to access him as much, or as little, as he wished. Aramis also noticed rings set into the waist of the suit. He assumed these were to secure his wrists to. Or possibly his ankles. All in all, it was absolutely divine and one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

“Do you like it?” Athos asked when Aramis failed to say anything. He knew the question was redundant but he wanted to hear his lover’s answer all the same.

“I love it,” Aramis said breathlessly. “I can’t believe you got this for me.”

“I saw how taken you were with the ones we saw in the shop. It only took so long because I had it custom made to your measurements.”

Aramis looked up at that and smiled shyly at his lover. Leave it to Athos to get him a custom made leather bondage suit. “I take it you would like to see me in this?”

“More than you can imagine,” Athos replied. “But only if you want me to. This... this is for you. Because you wanted it. If you never want to play in this then we never have to. This is for your enjoyment alone.”

“Never alone,” Aramis shook his head. 

“Primarily then,” Athos amended. “But I am serious. If you wanted it because you wanted to wear it, to experiment on your own with it, then that’s fine. Just tell me.”

“Why would I ever want to experiment on my own when I can do so with you?”

“So you do want to play?” Athos asked, wanting to be sure.

“Yes,” Aramis said firmly.

“Alright, but no safe words. Not today. If you say stop then I stop. I want this to be for your pleasure. And before you say it, pleasing you will please me.”

“Fine, but only if you promise me that you will see to your own needs as well,” Aramis relented. He could understand where Athos was coming from. It was the exact same place he did every time they played. He lived to serve his Sir. At times like this, his Sir’s pleasure was all that mattered. Yes, he wanted to get off but seeing to Sir’s needs was what was truly important to him.

“I give you my word. Besides, do you truly think I could play with you like this and not get off on it?” Athos asked. 

“You have a point,” Aramis conceded. 

“So if we are agreed that we are playing the first thing I need to know is what it is you want from this?” Athos asked.

“Excuse me?” Aramis blinked.

“You wanted the suit, are quite aroused by the idea of wearing it. Why? What about the idea stimulates you? What do you want out of this encounter? And please do not say to please me.”

Aramis chuckled and nodded then thought about it for a moment. “I guess what I want most is to be controlled. Completely. I want... I want to be a plaything. Just a... a thing in general. All the snaps and rings on this, it seems like you could pose me in any manner you wished and that... that excites me. Greatly.”

“Alright,” Athos said, taking in what all Aramis had told him. “I want to bring you pleasure. No pain. Not this time. No punishments. No denial. If you want to come, then come. As many times as you want. I will not force you. If you say you are done and cannot take any more then we stop. Agreed?”

“Why is this so important to you?” Aramis asked suddenly. This was very different from how their play time usually went and he was confused as to why.

“Because I love you and I don’t want you to think I am taking you for granted,” Athos said. “Everything is always me, my pleasure, my desires. I want you to know that your desires are equally as important.”

“I know you don’t take me for granted,” Aramis shook his head.

“Fine. And I want to apologize for the other day. On the conference call. I should not have done that without talking it over with you first.”

“You already apologized...”

“Let me do this,” Athos said softly. “Please.”

“Of course,” Aramis said at once, unaccustomed to hearing Athos say please, especially to him. 

“Thank you,” Athos said gratefully. “Now, if you want something, simply ask me for it. I want you to. On the other hand, if you don’t like something I’m doing, then tell me so. Again, I want you to. Are we agreed?”

“Agreed,” Aramis said.

“Then how would you like to start?” Athos asked him.

“Well, I’d like to start by having you help me into the suit,” Aramis said, blushing slightly. “I saw the hood in the box. Can we use that as well?”

“That’s a sensory deprivation hood,” Athos explained. “If we use that, you won’t be able to hear or see anything. It also has a ring gag in it so you can make sounds but not actual words. In truth, I’m not sure if you’re up for that level of play just yet. Why don’t we try getting used to the suit first?”

“I want it,” Aramis said, the thought of being totally cut off sending a jag of lust all the way through him. “I want to be completely at your mercy, Sir.”

“Very well,” Athos said after a moment. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not but he would keep a careful eye on his lover. Sensory deprivation was not for everyone and it was normally something that was worked up to, not jumped into head first.

They ended up taking the suit and hood into the bedroom. Athos used baby powder on Aramis’ arms and legs to help him get into the suit. Once into it, he pulled his arms behind his back and used the snaps to bind them together then clipped his wrists to the rings at the small of his back effectively immobilizing him. Another time they could experiment with binding his ankles that way as well. For now, this was more than enough. 

Once the suit was on and his arms were in place, Athos picked up the hood. He looked at Aramis but his lover only nodded so he carefully slipped the hood over his face. He made sure the ring gag was fitted in place then pulled the rest of it over his head, lacing it tightly up the back and tying it in place. Finished, he stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. 

To say Aramis was a vision was the grossest of understatements. The suit molded to his body, showing off every line and muscle as if he was standing naked. He could see the thick bulge of his cock and knew his lover was hard inside the suit. That was fine. Soon enough he would be baring him.

He gave Aramis a few minutes to grow accustomed to having his sense cut off then reached out and ran a hand across his chest. He was surprised when his lover jerked back with a cry, nearly stumbling. He quickly grabbed him by the arm to steady him and pressed himself along his side hoping the feel of him would help Aramis to calm. 

After a few moments, Athos reached up and turned Aramis’ hooded face toward him. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pressing his tongue into open mouth. He felt more than heard Aramis keen into his mouth and kissed him harder. A few seconds later, he felt his lover start to shake and drew back. Taking one look at the man, he quickly reached for the ties to the hood and began unlacing it. Once it was undone, he pulled it over Aramis’ head, carefully tugging the gag free.

“Easy now,” Athos said as he tossed the hood onto the floor. “You’re alright. Just give yourself a moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Aramis panted, ashamed that he had failed Sir so miserably.

“None of that. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Athos told him. “The hood isn’t for everyone.”

“I didn’t mean to disappoint you, Sir.”

“You didn’t,” Athos said. “We can try to again another time but we’ll need to work up to it, that’s all. You didn’t fail me, Aramis. You couldn’t if you tried.”

Aramis let Athos’ words wash over him, chasing away any lingering shame. Athos said it was alright. He would not have done so if he did not mean it. “I love you, Sir,” Aramis said softly.

“I love you, too,” Athos replied. “Do you feel ready to continue?”

“Yes,” Aramis nodded. 

“Good because I really want to play with you.” With no more than that Athos began running his hands over Aramis’ leather bound chest. He could feel his lover’s muscles jumping under his touch and began slowly moving his hands lower. Soon he was running his hands over his stomach making Aramis gasp with every touch. 

“Please,” Aramis moaned as Athos stroked lower and lower on his belly.

“Please what, Sweetheart?”

“Please touch me.”

“Touch you how?” Athos pressed. “If you want something, just tell me. All you have to do is tell me.”

“Please touch my cock,” Aramis groaned, his face flaming at asking for something so brazenly. “Please make me come.”

“Of course,” Athos said as he began opening the snaps over his groin. Once open, he reached in and pulled out Aramis’ hard cock and began to stroke him. “Is this what you want? Huh?”

“Yes,” Aramis sobbed. “Oh yes, Sir.”

“Yes,” Athos whispered in his ear. “You want me to touch you. You want me to make you come. You like being like this, all trussed up, mine to play with however I want. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Aramis gasped and arched into Athos’ hand.

“So good for me,” Athos praised. “So perfect. You look amazing like this.”

“Sir...”

“Athos,” Athos corrected softly. “Call me Athos. Just once. Please.”

“Athos,” Aramis whispered. “Athos. Athos. Athos.”

“Come for me, Sweetheart.”

With a sob, Aramis snapped his hips forward and began to come. He kept thrusting as Athos stroked him through his orgasm, his lover’s name rolling off his tongue over and over again. He had never called him Athos during a scene without repercussion and to do so now was making his head spin.

Athos stroked him through is release, easing off before he could become too sensitive. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean earning him a deep throaty moan from his lover. He was half holding him up but he didn’t mind. The bed was beside them if they needed it and, in truth, he liked the feel of Aramis leaning on him for support. 

Athos made him come twice more, once with his hand and once with his mouth, before Aramis finally had enough. Laying his lover down on the bed, Athos finally freed his own election and began slowly stroking himself. Aramis looked totally spent, his face and hair ringing with sweat. It made Athos want to bury himself inside of him but he doubted if he was up to that now.

“You can take me if you like,” Aramis rasped, his throat somewhat raw.

“As much as I want to, you are much too tired,” Athos gasped, stroking himself harder. “Besides, the sight of you like this, all spread out for me, is too good to resist.”

“Are you going to get my pretty suit all dirty?” Aramis teased, smiling tiredly.

“Yes,” Athos groaned. 

“Then come for me, Athos,” Aramis told him. 

That was enough for Athos. With a cry, he began to come, striping his lover with thick ropes of come that stood out against the black leather. When he was done, he sagged over the man bracing one hand on the bed to hold himself up. 

“Give me a moment and I’ll get you cleaned up and out of that,” Athos told him.

“Take your time,” Aramis said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

End.


End file.
